Victor Go The Spoils
by NT aka Aku-chan
Summary: Rated R for Future Lemon. Taichi and Daisuke have their eye on the same blonde.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Victor Go The Spoils  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
Aku: Hi! This is my first Taikeru and I don't know how it will come out in the end, but I hope you like it.  
  
Tai: Keru-chan.... *drools*  
  
Aku: -_-;;;  
  
TK: Tai? Why are you staring me like that?  
  
Tai: *grins*  
  
Aku: Ack! Stop!  
  
Tai: *pouts*  
  
Aku: be a good boy and do the disclaimer.  
  
Tai: Digimon is not owned by Aku and this will contain Taikeru and slight Daikeru meaning yaoi! There will be..... some lemon *grins*  
  
Aku: What?!?! I didn't write that!!  
  
Tai: I can dream. Or I can do that on my own time. *still grinning*  
  
Aku: -_-;;;  
  
TK: Tai? *scared*  
  
Tai: *grinning like a fool*  
  
Aku: The pairings were random except for the Mimato which is what my buddy Ja-chan likes, so I did that. ^_^ Oh, and only slight Sora bashing because I don't like her so much, but nothing serious.  
  
***  
  
~Taichi's POV~  
  
I looked at the others as they each had their own conversations, I myself in one. I just wasn't listening to Yama-chan and his girlfriend Mimi. Yes, Yamato had just recently found out he was in love with that fun pink-haired ditz. He told me about a week ago and about two days ago, I convinced him to tell Mimi and now they are here. Over in the corner, Jyou and Kou were holding hands on the couch, while blushing slightly. What a kawaii sight?! Kawaii? Damn, been hanging out with Mimi and Hikari too much. Over in the kitchen was my sister, Hikari, Miyako, Ken and Daisuke who were busy playing some card game.  
  
I nodded my head every once in a while to make it look like I was listening. Iori wasn't going to come here today seeing as how he had some family gathering to go to and Sora was too exhausted from tennis practice to come (But I think it was really because she was extremely jealous of Mimi and because I turned her down when she asked me out). There was one more person missing. The blonde angel, Takeru. Takeru, the one who I love. Yeah, you heard me right. I'm in love with Yamato's precious younger brother. He's my first real love. Not Sora. With her, I felt like I was always supposed to end up with her after the whole digital world thing and all. But Takeru..... Sora doesn't even come close to him. He was perfect with that beautiful head of golden hair and his innocent blue eyes that seemed to make me go into a dream state every time I looked into them. His slender body with that beautiful milky skin that seemed so fragile and untouchable along with a smile that could outshine any star was one hard combo to not fall for.  
  
I'm not kidding either. Everyone has fell for Takeru once. I guess it runs in the Ishida family since everyone also fell for Yamato. Yamato may be good-looking and all, but Takeru beats him with his happy-go-lucky attitude and the adorable way he acts. You just want to poke him! (Aku: pokey moments!!!)  
  
I looked at the clock. Half an hour had already passes and he wasn't here yet. I sighed and felt my heart drop not being able to see that beautiful blonde angel. Just then, as I felt as though my night was completely ruined, there was a knock at the front door. Hopeful, I walked to the door, and wihtout hesitation, I opened the door open and my whole face visibly brightened up. There standing in the doorway, panting from obviously running, with a smile on his face was my angel, Takeru.  
  
"Teeks! Heya!" I patted him on the shoulder, lovely the feel of his warm body close to mine. He looked up at me with innocent azure eyes and smiled sweetly. I felt like melting right then and there.  
  
"Hi Tai! Sorry I'm late for your birthday party, but I had to do some errands and they took longer than I thought. I also got a message from Patamon back in the Digital World and I had to reply." He smiled and I knew just how he felt when I missed my first class because Agumon had sent me a message at his home and I just had to talk back to him. My mom scolded me for it and I ended up running all the way to school and a Saturday detention.  
  
"It's okay!" As long as you're here, I'm good.  
  
"Oh, here." Taking out a small box from his shorts' pocket, Takeru handed me the nicely wrapped present. "Happy Birthday Tai-san!"  
  
I smiled and took the present from him while rubbing his head noticing the missing white hat. "Hey, where's your hat?"  
  
"Oh, I left that at home. I was in such a hurry, I forgot about it." He looked away and I swore I saw him blush a little. Maybe I'm just imagining it. You would expect that from something me. "I hope you like what I got you. I didn't really know what you liked." He looked to the floor.  
  
"Anything you picked out will be great." I smiled and watched as Takeru bent over to take his shoes off and put it by the others as I got a really nice view of his rearend. I smacked my forehead realizing I was checking Takeru out where anyone could catch me. He stood back straight and smiled at me as the two of us walked in. Immediately after Takeru walked in, he was greeted by everyone. The one that got me ticked off was Daisuke's little greeting as he wrapped his arm around the blonde's neck and sort of hugged him from the side.  
  
"Hey Keru-chan!" Daisuke smiled at Takeru who returned the smile oblivious to the fact that Daisuke was seriously crushing on him. I glared at Dai and he returned the glare knowing I also had my eye on the blonde. I heard my sister giggle from the side as she elbowed Miyako who also giggled although stayed close by Ken's side.  
  
"Hey Dai-chan." Daisuke smirked making sure I noticed as he carefully moved Takeru with him. I clenched my fists at my sides and began to follow. Kou and Jyou, oblivious to the others excused themselves to the bathroom. Great... I seriously don't want to know what they are doing. The rest of us walked into the living room as Yamato and Mimi got cozy on the loveseat and Daisuke and I sat on either side of Takeru on the couch.  
  
"Let's play a game." Hikari said as I say the sly glint in her eyes. Miyako smiled along with her just as scheming. What were those two up to?  
  
"Strip poker sounds fun to me." Miyako smiled. My jaw dropped open at the very idea of playing that with Takeru. I began to get into one of my daydreaming looks. I shook my head, mentally slapping myself. "Anyone else in?" Hikari and Ken stood out leaving the floor open to the others.  
  
"I'm in." Takeru smiled happily, almost as if he didn't even know what the game was. He took a seat across from Miyako.  
  
"I'm in too!" Daisuke quickly said sitting to the left of Takeru and I of course took his right side as Dai and I glared at one another. Miyako shuffled the cards and passed out the necessary amount. By the end of the fifth hand, Miyako had her hat off, Dai had his goggles and socks off, I had my jacket off and my socks and Takeru had his socks off.  
  
Miyako dealt out the cards again and Daisuke and I passed another glare at one another. By the end, Takeru had lost. He sighed and looked down at himself.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll take my shirt off." After hearing that, Daisuke and my eyes were right one Takeru's every movement. Slowly, Takeru began to peel his shirt off and over his head and my jaw dropped as I stared at him and his naked chest. He was nothing like I imagined. He wasn't overly muscular, but enough to show some muscles. Instead, he was very slim and his skin was flawless with hints of a tanner color obviously from the sun. The smooth skin looked so tempting as I tried hard to pull my eyes away.  
  
I finally did as I met Dai's face whose eyes were still glued on Takeru's body, which I glared at him for looking at the one I love. I looked to see Takeru blushing madly obviously from everyone's staring as I scanned the room to see more than just two sets of eyes on the blonde. He looked... cute that way. Very tempting.  
  
The game ended soon after by an overprotective brother who had Takeru put his shirt back on. Daisuke and I sighed sadly obviously catching Yamato's attention as he glared us with those icy blue eyes that could intimidate anyone. We both gulped knowing how he could get over Takeru.  
  
"Present time!" I heard Hikari yell as presents were soon piled before me. Everyone sat around, even Jyou and Koushiro whose clothes were a bit messed with. I shook my head at them, asking them with my eyes if they cleaned up in there. Jyou nodded as the two blushed. I looked at the pile and opened present after present. Getting the usual things - video games, clothes, zoids and gundam models (Aku: no own! Do build though ^_^U), and other random things - I smiled at the others and then met a pair of beautiful blue eyes reminding me of one last gift. I pulled out the beautifully wrapped box of a soft light blue wrapping paper with a cute dark blue to contrast the light blue. I opened it carefully as if it would suddenly disappear in my hands if I opened it too fast. The present was soon shed of its bow and wrapping and out came a necklace with a small charm hanging on it. The charm was of a soccer ball that had the words "To Tai, Love TK" inscribed on the back. I ran up and hugged the blonde boy as I wondered about the 'Love TK' part, but just enjoyed the closeness of our bodies.  
  
"Thanks Takeru!"  
  
"You're welcome Tai." He laughed softly and hugged me back. I never wanted to let go then. It felt so good and so.... right to have him in my arms like that. I ignored the jealousy radiating from Daisuke and the obvious overprotective look from Yamato and let the hug last for as long as I could make it.  
  
~later that night~  
  
It was getting late and soon, some of the guests had began to leave. I flopped down on the couch as Hikari thanked Yamato and Mimi for coming. Daisuke and Takeru was all that was left. Daisuke was talking to Takeru of course, which began the jealousy rise in me again until he noticed the time and had to leave. Takeru smiled and waved goodbye as he and Daisuke gave one another a quick hug.  
  
Hikari said good night to Takeru while yawning and she headed to her room. I sat there just watching Takeru as he turned to face me and walked while taking a seat beside me.  
  
"Don't you have to go home soon? It is late, after all."  
  
"No, I don't have to. My mom won't be home until Monday." It was Saturday so that meant in two days. "Unless you want me to go I will." He began to stand up, but I quickly pulled him down and he ended up onto my lap as I kept my hold on him.  
  
"No, I don't want you to leave."  
  
"Then I won't." He smiled while resting his head on my shoulder. I brushed my hand through his beautiful blonde hair and heard his soft breathing. I then recognized that breathing and noticed Takeru had just fallen asleep. I smiled at how cute he was when asleep. So perfect. I lifted the light boy in my arms and shut the light with my elbow. I walked down the hall to my room and kicked the door open. Resting the blonde on my bed, I closed the door and quickly hopped into bed next to my angel. As I got in, I felt Takeru curl into my side and I couldn't help but smile down lovingly at him.  
  
My eyes decided to take a little trip and began to trace Takeru's body all the way down to..... I blushed realizing what thoughts were entering my mind. This was wrong to think of such an innocent angel that way! Calm yourself Tai. Stop thinking _those_ thoughts. The more I tried not to, the more I had. I blame hormones and being perverted so naturally.  
  
I felt my hand move as it gently moved down against Takeru's side. I sighed with relief as it hadn't waked him up. Then, my hand, as if having life of its own, began to travel further down. What the hell am I doing!? He's untainted and pure! My hand didn't listen as it craved more of Takeru's body. It slid further down his slim form craving to touch more and more. I held my breath as it passed the hip and began to turn and head further down. Then it was there. Touching that spot. I blushed madly as my hand began to slowly move over that one area, but it felt good no matter how wrong it was.  
  
Then I felt a pair of eyes on me and looked up to be met with sleepy, but now very awake blue eyes.  
  
***  
  
Aku: Bwahaha! I am so evil! I ended it there!  
  
Tai: WHAT?!?!  
  
TK: *blushing*  
  
Aku: hehe. Cliff hangers are so sweeeet!!  
  
Tai: *glares*  
  
TK: Please R/R for Aku-chan!  
  
Tai: *still glaring*  
  
Aku: Aaiiii!! It's not over yet!! There's a next part if those people review.  
  
Tai: REVIEW! NOW! *threatens*  
  
Aku: -_-;;;; If you want the next part, you need to review. Or else I won't add it. I'll just laugh mockingly at the fact that I'm the one who has it! Next part, lemon time!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Tai: WOOOOOOO!!  
  
Aku: Oi... 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Victor Go The Spoils  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
Aku: Time for the lemon!  
  
Tai: Finally!!!!  
  
Aku: ^_^ Keru?  
  
TK: Aku doesn't own Digimon! Or anything! This is Taikeru meaning yaoi!!!! This chapter is a lemon. You've been warned!  
  
Tai: Let's get on with it already!!  
  
Aku: Someone's anxious. This chapter is a lemon so the rating has gone up to NC-17!!!!! Please do not read if you don't want to.  
  
Keru: Time to thank the reviewers!  
  
Aku: Yay!  
  
%%%%  
  
Kayume - hehe, here's the lemon! And maybe you can spell for me! I suck at spelling x.x  
  
BlackSpark - I typed this on WordPad that doesn't correct things for me and my grammar was never a good one. Hehe at least I tried!  
  
KistuneDewAddict - Sorry Kit! . I did it because Ja and Sa love that couple, but if you'd like I can break them up and Yama will get whoever loses... I have the same number for Daikeru and Taito as I do for Taikeru and Yamasuke ^-^  
  
Blackout12 - thanks vivi! :P hehe  
  
Stranger - eep! A stranger! I'm not supposed to talk to strangers!! Errr. thanks for reviewing! Hehe I'll try to keep up the good work... wait, my work is good? x.x  
  
Chikaka - I love you too! Hehe I'm glad you like my Taikeru! ^-^ here's the lemon!  
  
Nameless nut - hehe, silly name ^-^ yay! My fic is very VERY good now! Hehe  
  
Sankyuu for the reviews and for anyone who read, but didn't review!  
  
%%%%  
  
Aku: Okay! That's all I have to say. ^_^  
  
Tai: Chapter 2! Lemon time!!!!! My POV!  
  
***  
  
His eyes were staring straight as me and I looked at him ashamed and began to move my hand as I felt his own hand on mine. I questioned his actions as I was answered when his soft hand pushed my own hand back to the spot I had been focused on. I looked at him, questioning him again as he gave me a small, shy nod. I resumed my rubbing as I went harder this time. Takeru began to react beautifully from my movements as his body shook slightly and a soft moan escaped his lips and his body pushed upward wanting more. I looked lustfully and lovingly into Takeru's eyes and closed the space between us with a passinate kiss.  
  
I felt his soft lips against mine as my tongue slowly escaped my mouth and licked along Takeru's bottom lip wanting entrance. Hesitatingly, Takeru opened his mouth as my tongue slid in to explore the sweet mouth just as I had expected it to be, but never imagined it to be this... pleasure filling. Due to lack of oxygen, the kiss broke and Takeru was blushing brightly. I bit along his bottom lip and slowly kissed along his cheek to nip on his ear. He ran his hands through my hair and pushed our lips together again, though this time it was shorter. Our breaths were on one another as I striped my shirt off and then worked on his with ease. I ran my hand along his chest to his stomach, which he reacted by shivering slightly. I kissed his neck, licking it here and there and came to his shoulder. I went lower trailing kisses and soon reached his smooth chest. With more kisses I traveled over to one of his nipples and began to lick at it hungrily getting a wonderful reaction as he moaned out loud. My hand came up to play with his other nipple and my other hand entwined with his.  
  
After my little playing, I lifted my body up and noticed those annoying fabrics against our skins. I met our lips again into another passionate kiss letting his tongue be the dominant one as I slipped off my shorts and boxers and worked on his. Shorts became boxers and soon...  
  
I pulled away and admired his naked body. It was perfect. Completely perfect. I looked back up to see his face turned away with a redness on his face. I smiled at how perfect he was, that blush only adding to my want for him. I kissed him again and lifted my body on top of his. Our erections touched as I began to rub them against one another. Takeru moaned out loud with pleasure in his voice as I bit on my lip to hold in my moan, so I could watch and hear my angel.  
  
I continued to grind our erections against one another until I could get what I wanted. Two lust filled blue eyes gazed into my own and I smirked continuing the grinding. My eyes spoke words to his and he understood, blushing even more brightly.  
  
"T-Tai..." He breathed out between breaths.  
  
"Yes?" My smirk still stayed waiting for him to speak.  
  
"I.... I... want you...." He whispered as I almost sighed in relief waiting for those words. Quickly, I pumped at Takeru's hard member distracting him somewhat as I slipped one finger in his hole. He squirmed, but soon relaxed. A second finger in, I slowly spread them apart. He moaned loudly and whimpered wanting more.  
  
I looked around and saw a very handy jar of vaseline that coincidently was on my bedside. Thank god for my laziness in putting things away. I quickly rubbed my erection with the cold stuff and slowly, I entered into the beautiful blonde angel. As I slipped in further, he cried out in pain. I stopped to let him adjust, wanting to stop causing him so much pain. He whimpered softly, being my cue to move in further. I pushed all the way in and hit something making Takeru cry out, this time in pleasure. I loved the sound. It was so beautiful. I pulled out and thrust back into him, as the two of us soon found a rhythm that soon sped up.  
  
The cries and screams of pleasure increased as I pushed in my hardest, cuming right in him. I used the rest of my strength to pull out of him and collasped next to him. He whimpered softly, and I opened my eyes to see the precum from his erection. I pumped my hand around the beautiful organ and quickened my pace watching as Takeru cried out reaching his climax. I reached for my soccer shirt and cleaned off the cum from both our bodies. I have to clean that shirt anyways. his naked body curled into mine as I wrapped my arms around his angelic form.  
  
"Tai?"  
  
I looked down to meet the same innocent blue eyes. He could never lose that. "Yes, koibito?"  
  
"Aishiteru..." I smiled and kissed his lips. He snuggled back into my chest, his breathing being the calm type meaning he was asleep. I rubbed my nose against his blonde hair smelling strawberries.  
  
"Aishiteru, too... I always have..." I closed my eyes letting sleep claim me.  
  
~~~  
  
I couldn't sleep. I was thinking of him. That blonde angel. My former rival and now one of my best friend. I winced in my chair. Curse that word. Friend.... I want so much more than friendship. Coincidentally, I have the Crest of Friendship. Yes, that's right... Daisuke only gets friendship. Love is for someone like Miyako. I'm cursed with such a crest.  
  
I sighed and looked at the same screen I've been looking at for the past half an hour. Why did I have to fall for him? He's only beautiful, the sweetest person ever, the most lovable smile, innocent, straight A student, captain of the basketball team, and all around a great person. That's why I love him. He's everything I want. Everything I ever desired. The one in my dreams who I run for, but never catch. It's always him. It's always Takeru.  
  
I looked again at the screen again. I search for Takeru's s/n and sign not seeing it.I look at the clock. 3:51 AM. Maybe that's why. He would be asleep. Wish I was sleeping with him. Not the whole sex thing. I'm not that hormone driven. Sure, I have thoughts about Takeru in that way, but not all the time. I just want to hold him and know he feels safe in my arms. That's all I need. Takeru in my arms. Takeru to hold. Takeru to hug. Takeru to kiss. Eyes that shine in a way only for me. Why can't he see the love I have for him? His naivete is so adorable, but I wish he could pick up on my feelings.  
  
Hikari used to tell me how hopeless it was to get Takeru to notice you unless you just came out and said it or forced him to kiss you. After all the hints she gave him about her crush on him, I know how right she is. Miyako also tried offering to help Takeru with his homework or giving him some food during his practice. Iori definitely had a crush on Takeru. Always looking up to the blonde and following him like a chick to its mother. It was so cute. Iori also gave up. I believe Ken also had a crush, but he was too shy about it. He told me about it and I got so jealous. I hate any competition for Takeru.  
  
That brings up an interesting topic. Taichi Kamiya. My once idol and now rival. I don't know how it began, but we fought over Takeru's attention. I couldn't believe it when I first noticed the glances he gave the blonde that was my love. Taichi... liked Takeru? I never thought it could happen. There was an age gap, and I always thought he would fall for Yamato-san. Not my Takeru!  
  
I looked at the clock again. 4:26. Should try to get some sleep. Maybe see Takeru tomorrow. That sounds good. A day to spend with Takeru. I don't think he has any plans. A whole day.. like a date.  
  
~~~  
  
Daisuke Motomiya slept dreaming of his angel while at the Kamiya's apartment, Taichi slept holding the very angel loved by both the old and new Child of Courage. Takeru dreamed of a mysterious one whose face was hidden, but he loved him. Whoever he was....  
  
***  
  
Owari?  
  
***  
  
Aku: That was fun.  
  
TK: ^_^ *being naive*  
  
Aku: kawaii!!  
  
Dai and Tai: *glaring at each other*  
  
Aku: -_-;;;  
  
Tai: He's mine!  
  
Dai: Mine!!  
  
Aku: *rolls eyes* anyways... this is the end.  
  
Tai and Dai: What?!?!?  
  
Aku: ^_^U  
  
TK: Please R/R!!  
  
Tai: TK is mine then! ^_^  
  
Aku: I never said there wasn't a sequel.  
  
Tai: ...  
  
Aku: If you guys want one, I'll write a Daikeru to continue this story ^_^  
  
Dai: YAY!! Review please!!!!! *puppy eyes*  
  
Tai: *sulks*  
  
Aku: Awww, don't worry Tai! I'll have more Taikeru! Maybe Taito or Yamasuke.  
  
Tai and Dai: Uhhh....  
  
Aku: Unless I... ooohh... I got it! It's perfect! Well... perfect to me... ^_^ Weee!!! *leaves to write sequel*  
  
Tai: .......  
  
Dai: *huggles TK* Daikeru!!  
  
TK: *ish clueless*  
  
Dai: Review if you want Daikeru!  
  
Tai: Or more Taikeru!  
  
TK: *pulls curtains to voting booths* VOTE NOW! For either Taikeru and Yamasuke or Daikeru and Taito or if you want a twist Yamakeru and Taisuke o.o  
  
Tai and Dai: o.o  
  
Aku: hehe 


End file.
